The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to pulse latches.
Latches or flip-flops can latch input data and output latched data. They are often used as registers in integrated circuits, such as microcontrollers. There are many types of latches, such as simple set-reset (SR) latches, gated set-reset latches, gated D latches, clock edge-triggered D flip-flops, master-slave pulse-triggered D flip-flops, T flip-flops, and JK flip-flops. A latch or flip-flop having a scan function can receive a test signal for testing a logic circuit.
In some implementations, an integrated circuit using latches or flip-flops having the scan function can operate in a normal mode and a test mode. In the test mode, a scan test pattern is loaded through the latches or flip-flops to test the logic circuits in the integrated circuit. Multiplexers are used to multiplex data input signals and test input signals so that data input signals are provided to the latches or flip-flops during the normal mode and test input signals are provided to the latches or flip-flops during the test mode.